Sonic In: When Heroes Collide
by tillerian
Summary: Some one has stolen the chaos emeralds. Now Sonic goes to get them back. Along the way he runs into other heroes
1. Meeting with Hamtaro

Sonic in: When Heroes Collide: Part I

It was an average day for us in stations square, the Sonic Team and I were having fun with a game of Sonic ball, which is a game we made up.

Hey there, my name is Sonic the hedgehog and I'm the leader of the Sonic Team, and man, did I have quite an adventure.

It all started out when we were playing Sonic ball, Knuckles was pitcher, Tails was batter, I was field offence, Amoeba was field defense, and Shadow was the referee. There were two teams, two on each team, Tails was on my team and Knuckles and Amoeba was the other team, right now we were on offence. The way the game goes is Knuckles pitches a soccer ball, Tails hits the soccer ball with a tennis racket, the soccer ball goes over the volleyball net, I control the soccer ball with a hockey stick down a football field, Amoeba tries to get the ball away from me, and then I shoot it in the basketball hoop. Pretty odd game, huh?

Anyway, Tails and I were winning when suddenly our communicator watches went off. If that happens then there's trouble. Like always, we went to the U.S.S. Hedgehog to see what was going on. We found out that a giant robot had stolen the 7 chaos emeralds and is attacking Northopolis.

Having no time to lose, I ran off. Tails was talking to me on my communicator watch saying "Sonic, I'm transferring the co-ordinance of the robot to you now"

"Great, Tails" I said

"Try to be careful, Sonic" said Shadow

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Hey" said Amoeba "I'm talking to Sonic through this watch thingy. HI, SONIC!"

I hung up on Amoeba 'cause I didn't want to hear him. Besides, I've got emeralds to get.

When I turned on the highway, I zipped passed something. I thought it was nothing and moved on, but that something caught up with me.

It was a hamster with a large orange spot on his back that came over his right eye and across his left, he had a brown belt over his right shoulder and under his left and it held a stick or something, and he was running as fast as I was!

"_Looks like someone wants to race_" I thought

"Hey, man" I said to him "I would love to race you, but I have no time, I'm in a hurry"

"Race you?" said the orange hamster "I don't want to race you. I have things to do, too"

"Oh, yeah" I said "Well, you can't beat me anyway"

We kept running, faster and faster, and to my surprise, we were still neck in neck. Then, the hamster tripped. Then the hamster threw his staff at me, and I slipped on it. The hamster ran over to me and said "Hey, are you okay?"

"Okay" I said "You tripped me"

"I did not trip you!"

"Oh, yes you did"

"I was the one that tripped"

"You think you're faster than me then you're wrong"

"I don't want to be faster than you right now. Here let me help you up"

I didn't believe he'd actually help me up, I figured maybe he didn't throw his staff at me after all. Once he helped me up I said "Hey, you're pretty fast, even though I hate to admit it. I guess you're alright"

I thought I'd help him, too, so I picked up his staff and said "Here, you _dropped_ this"

He took his staff and the moment he touched it, he started to stare at it in a weird way for a second, then he snapped out of it and said "Thanks" and was about to run, but before he did, I spotted a truck coming right for him, I yelled "LOOK OUT!"

The hamster looked back and ducked down, and I wouldn't believe my eye and two pupils when he did. Spines sprouted out of his back and scrapped the underside of the truck, when it passed by, I watched as it left a trail of gasoline on the road.

"Wow" I said in amazement "That was cool. How did you do…" before I could say anything else, he was gone. I guessed he had to get going, I had to get going, too.

I Exited off exit 12 and entered Northopolis, I followed the radar that Tails provided me on my watch and raced to the city.

Then, I made it. I thought for a moment that Eggman was doing this, but I was wrong. A robot came out of nowhere and stopped.

It was about two times my height, very fat, mostly red, on triangle shaped tank wheels, a Gatling gun on its left hand, a claw on its right, machine guns on its thighs, a giant laser on its right shoulder, a multi-missal launcher on its left, and I knew it had the chaos emeralds somewhere inside it.

It was two small for Eggman to fit in, so I figured it wasn't him. Instead, the top of the head opened and out came a man a quarter of my height who said "what's this? More enemies to deal with"

"I've come for the chaos emeralds" I said "So, give me back what's mine or else!"

"Foolish hedgehog, do you know who I am? I am Terminator the world's greatest inventor!" said the little man

I thought he was referring to the robot terminator

"You look a little too wimpy to be the Terminator" I said

"Not that terminator. I'm different! I'm human, flesh and bones, organic, a meat sack…"

"A soon-to-be-dead- little man" said a voice out of nowhere

It was that same orange hamster from earlier!

"You" I said

"You again?" said Terminator "I thought I saw the last of you on the island"

"I've come to take back what belongs to my friends. And I will stop at nothing to retrieve them" said the hamster

"Then you have a long way to go" said Terminator.

"Not this time"

"Oh, yes I will get away. And my probe droids will distract you"

Out of nowhere, a couple of green robots with laser cannons on their right arms, came and were ready to fight.

The probe droids attacked as Terminator got away. As always, I used my robot busting skills to wipe them all out by doing my spin attack. The hamster helped me, too, using his staff. We started crushing their numbers, but the more we destroyed, the more robots came. And soon enough, we were outnumbered!

The hamster and I were back to back. Then I had an idea and said "I think I know a way to get through this, and you're going to help me"

"Okay" said the hamster "what do I do"

"Just do what I do"

Then I started doing my spin attack on the probe droids again. I figured he could do it too, after that incident with the truck earlier. At first, he was a little slow, but then he started getting the hang of it. Soon enough, we became two buzz saws, one blue and one orange, tearing probe droids to green piles of crap!

Then they were all gone.

"Well" I said "We did it"

"Yeah" said the hamster "Hey, thanks for the tip, but, how did I do that? I know how you did that, but, unlike you, I don't have spines on my back"

"Not unless you curl up into a ball" I said

He looked at me like I was crazy (Which I was) But then I decided to tell him "Bend down and grab you legs like your doing a flip"

He did what I said and there where those pricks again. He was amazed. So I said "Pretty cool, huh? Unless you find it disturbing"

"No, no" he said "I'm fine"

I thought I'd introduce myself so I said "By the way, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, or at least until I met you. Now I think I'm the world's fastest hedgehog"

"I think I'm the world's fastest Ham-ham" said the hamster "I'm Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind"

"So, Hamtaro" I said "I'm taking it your after the same person I'm after. You see, Terminator stole the 7 chaos emeralds. In case you don't know what the chaos emeralds are, they are emeralds with unlimited power; the only thing that can control them is the master emerald. Enough of that, what did Terminator do to you?"

"Well" said Hamtaro "I come from a place called the Ham-ham Island, there, it is protected from evil by power hams, and I am one of them. Terminator stole our ham gems except mine, ham gems are the source of our power. Now I have to get them back"

"Hey, how about we both take on Terminator, you and me" said Sonic "After all he did steal something important to us, besides we make an awesome team. What do you say?"

"I guess I can't go on this alone so, alright" said Hamtaro

"Cool" I said "I know a way to track down Terminator"

"Really"

"Yeah, let's go to the U.S.S. Hedgehog! Follow me"

So, I led Hamtaro to the U.S.S. Hedgehog and said "Welcome to the U.S.S. Hedgehog, home base of the Sonic Team, and I am their leader. Let me show you the crew. SONIC TEAM ASSEMABLE!"

The Sonic Team came out and lined up.

"Guys" I said "this is Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind. Introduce yourselves"

"I'm Miles Prower" said Tails "But you can call me Tails. I'm the mechanic"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna" said Knuckles "The guardian of the Master Emerald, and has the toughest arms in the crew"

"I'm Amoeba the Chaos" said Amoeba "And I'm not the sharpest tool in the box"

"Not the brightest either" said Shadow "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I don't know why I'm a part of this team"

"Don't worry, Shadow" I said "We'll find something for you. Hey, Tails, I need you to track down Terminator for me"

As loyal as ever he said "Got it" and ran off.

I thought it would be pretty boring to me and Hamtaro to wait around, so I said "While we're waiting, want to play a game of monopoly, if you know how to play that is"

"Sure" said Hamtaro.

We sat there playing monopoly why Tails was tracking down Terminator. Hamtaro knew the rules pretty well but I was skewering him with all the hotels I had, especially the ones on Boardwalk and Park place, or better known as: My get rich quick scheme. As I raked in Hamtaro's money, Tails came in telling us that he found Terminator.

"Well, Hamtaro" I said "it was a good game but I win because I have more money than you"

"True" said Hamtaro being a good sport "Now, Tails, show us where Terminator is"

We followed Tails to the computer room and said "He's right in the middle of Antarctica"

"Great, fire up the Tornado 2" I said "Hamtaro and I are going after him"

Hamtaro and I went into the hanger where the Tornado 2 was, I hopped in and said "Hop in, it has two seats"

Hamtaro hopped in the back seat.

"You're lucky this isn't the 1st Tornado" I said "otherwise, you'd have to ride on the wing, I did it all the time. Hey, Tails open the hanger doors"

The Hanger doors opened slowly and the Tornado 2 flew out of the hanger, where we set off for Antarctica.


	2. Into Antarctica

Sonic in: When Heroes Collide: part II

We were flying for about an hour. I was pretty bored, so I decided to make farting noises with my armpits. I was so good at it; I could fart over the rumble of the Tornado 2.

Then, we finally made it to Antarctica. I decided to fly across for 200 miles. Then we landed. It wasn't very smooth, but we made it. Still cool with the planes.

I decided to call the others on my communicator watch.

"Well, guys" I said "We made it to Antarctica"

"Great, Sonic" said Tails "I'll download the co-ordinance to you. There is, of course, an area where the radar cuts off. Try searching there first"

"Alright, Tails" I said "We're on it"

"Good luck, you two" said Shadow

"Hey, Sonic" said Amoeba "I'm putting doughnuts into the computer"

"Amoeba" said Shadow "Don't do that"

I didn't want to hear Amoeba's crap so I hung up and looked at Hamtaro.

"Your team isn't all that sane, are they?" he asked

"Well" I said "We all are a little goofy in different ways. And we don't always start on the right foot either, but we pull through. But this time, I'll make sure we start on the right foot"

I decided to joke with Hamtaro and stuck out my right foot and set it on the ice. Hamtaro stood there dumbfounded.

"Don't get it, huh?" I said

I didn't figure he'd get it. He's a tough crowed.

Then, I felt a crack. All the sudden, I fell right through the ice. I couldn't swim so I started splashing about saying "Help. I can't swim"

Hamtaro pulled me out of the water and said "I take it you can't swim"

I was so embarrassed and cold, so I ducked my head down, avoiding the laughter, but I didn't hear any. Hamtaro's a good guy, he doesn't make fun of anyone.

After I dried off, we started off. But, Hamtaro started out on the left foot: Hardy, Harr, Harr.

Now you would expect rings, loops, spikes, gaps, robots, rails, checkpoints, and other stuff, but not this time. But I was going at full speed, and I loved it because Hamtaro was keeping up with me. I liked having Hamtaro with me, because I can go as fast as I want without worrying about leaving him in the dust. But then, a stupid blizzard came out of nowhere and my fun ended. I looked at my communicator watch.

"Sonic!" Tails said fizzing out "You(zzzz) run(zzzz) out of con(zzz)tion"

"S(zzzz)ry, Sonic" said Knuckles also fizzing out "Your on you(zzzz) own"

I tapped on my watch, but it was no good, I had no signal. I started cursing at the blizzard in my head, but we got a move on. The farther we went, the worse the blizzard got. Then suddenly, a shot came right at us! Then another shot, and another. Pretty soon, we were surrounded by probe droids. Hamtaro and I started fighting our way through, but they had the advantage. I thought then we were done for! Then, something really cool happened!

Lasers shot at probe droids, probe droids were getting cut to pieces, and the rest got sucked up by something and disappeared.

They were all piles of junk now.

Then we heard a voice saying "Yep, he's here alright"

Then another saying "We are drawing nearer, yes?"

"Hey" said another voice "Who are those two?"

Then, three silhouettes appeared out of the blizzard. Then they were close enough to be at clear sight.

One was a brown fox wearing a grey vest, green pants and shirt, no sleeves, a grey stripe between his ears, a laser gun in his right hand, gloves that reveled the fingers, and had a badge on his vest, but I couldn't explain what it looked like.

Another looked like a human man, with pointy ears, blonde hair, green tunic, green hat, a sword and shield in hands, wearing tights, a pointy nose, and was staring at us.

The last one was nothing much, just a pink ball, with long black eyes, two dark pink cheeks, a mouth, two stubs on his side for his hands, red feet, and was half my height.

"Friend or enemy" said the fox pointing his gun at us.

"Well" I said "Judging by the way you totaled those probe droids, I'm guessing were on your side" then I got tired of the gun and yelled "NOW DO YOU MIND NOT POINTING THAT THING AT ME?"

That was a little harsh but hey, I gotta have my protection.

The fox lowered his gun and said "Okay, okay. Sheesh"

Then he whispered something to the other two, I didn't catch it.

"We are on a quest to find someone" said the man "Are you looking for a man named Destroyer?"

"Well, we are looking for someone" Hamtaro said "but, we're looking for someone named Terminator"

"Sorry" said the ball "Don't know him"

I though I'd get to know these guys already so I said "Hey, thanks for helping us back there. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog, and the leader of the Sonic Team"

"And I'm Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind" said Hamtaro "the world's fastest hamster"

"I'm Fox McCloud, Leader of the Starfox" said the fox.

"I am Link, the hero of time" said the man.

"And I'm Kirby!" said the ball.

"You guys don't look like you're from around here" I said "Where are you from, and why are you here"

"Well" said Fox "You wouldn't believe this but, we come from another system, called the Lylat system. There, we live in peace. But evil is always afoot. That's what the Starfox is here for, to protect the Lylat system, on our mother ship, the Great Fox. There's three more of us but, more on that later. Anyway, there is a man that we've been trying to track down for a while called Destroyer, and he was last reported here. So, me and my two best friends, Link and Kirby, were sent here to find him"

"_Whoa_" I thought "_Aliens, from another system!_"

"Why are you searching for this Terminator?" asked Link

Hamtaro and I told them our story.

"That's all that happened" said Hamtaro

I thought that since where all here I asked "Hey, why don't you guys help us beat Terminator"

"Gee" said Fox "I don't know, we're already doing something"

"If you help us, we'll help you" I said, trying to persuade them to help.

"Really" Asked Kirby

"Sonic has the technology to track down Destroyer, and if you help us beat Terminator, then we'll help you beat Destroyer" Hamtaro said.

The three of them huddled together and started whispering to each other. Then, finally Fox turned to us and said "Alright, we'll help you, but you'd better help us afterwards"

"Don't worry" I said "I never back down on my promises. I don't know about Hamtaro, but I never will"

"I don't either, Sonic" said Hamtaro looking at me

"Then we shall quest!" said Link

"That means 'let's go" said Fox

We started to move on through the blizzard. But it had gotten so bad; I just had to say something about it.

"Some blizzard, eh" I said

"Yep" said Hamtaro "But I always keep my guard up"

Then, all the sudden, something started attacking us. I figured it was more probe droids so I started attacking, then beams, waves, flames, vines, and something invisible started fighting back. We couldn't see what it was, but we fought on. Then the attacks stopped and so did we. Then Hamtaro called "Who's there?"

Then out of the blizzard came five creatures.

One creature had a cat-like appearance black; it was four-legged, yellow rings on its fore-head, legs, tail, and ears.

Another creature also had a cat-like appearance, was four-legged also, purple with a gem on its for-head, and a forked tail.

The other creature was shorter, four-legged, blue, stars on its cheeks with both ends of its mouth reaching all the way to them, a fin on its head and a fin-like tail.

Another one was standing on two legs, red and yellow, beak, bird-like claws on its hands.

The last one was green, also two legs, short, had a frog-like head, a darker green tail, and a red belly.

"Who or what are those things?" asked Fox

"Beat's me" I said

Hamtaro got it into his head that he would let one of them sniff his paw. But, the black one said "I'm not smelling it"

I somehow knew they could talk, but I still wanted to know what they were, so I asked "Who are you"

"We're Pokemon" said The black one "independent ones that is"

We all started wondering what Pokemon where. The black one sighed and said "Pokemon are creatures from another Island. People catch them, train them, or treat them like pets. Normally, pokemon don't talk, but independent pokemon do. Independent pokemon are civilized and live like humans. Now, we're independent pokemon looking for someone. I'm Umbreon"

"I'm Espeon" said the purple one

"I'm Skipper the mudkip" said the blue one

"I'm Blazekin" said the red one

"And I'm Treeko" said the green one "and guess what. We're…"

Umbreon put his paw up against Treeko's mouth. We decided to introduce ourselves and tell them our story.

"Why are you all out here, and who are you looking for?" Hamtaro asked

"Alright" said Umbreon "We're secret agents and we're looking for a man named Destroyer"

"That's who we're looking for!" said Fox.

"Then you know who we're talking about, dude" said Espeon.

I though we could use more help so I said "Hey, why don't you guy's help us beat Terminator and we'll help you beat Destroyer"

"Why should we trust you" said Umbreon

"Because they're helping us" said Kirby.

"Come on, Umbreon" said Skipper "It'll be fun, they said they'd help us right?"

"Fine" said Umbreon "We'll help, but only if you'll hold up your end of the bargain"

"We promise" said Hamtaro

We introduced ourselves again and moved on

We continued on through the blizzard. This blizzard really sucked! The farther we went, the worse it got. I felt like I would never run again. Then we heard a voice saying "Who is out there"

We all stopped and got ready for anything. Then we saw two things come out of the blizzard. They both looked like probe droids, but one was yellow and red, and the other was blue.

"Samus Aran?" said Fox

"The Flk team" said the red one, supposedly named Samus Aran "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Destroyer" said Kirby "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Samus Erik" said the blue one "Samus Aran's brother. Aran, you know these guys?"

"Only Fox, Link, and Kirby" said Aran "The others I'm not familiar with"

I got tired of introducing ourselves, but we did it anyway!

"Are you looking for Terminator?" Aron asked Hamtaro and I.

"Yep" I said

"And you guys are looking for Destroyer" said Aran to the flk team (That's Fox, Link, and Kirby) and the pokeagents (that's what the pokemon called themselves)

"Yep" said Umbreon

I thought this is the best help we can get so I said "Why don't you two tag along and we'll beat Terminator, then Destroyer. Piece of cake!"

"I'd love to" said Aran

"But, we're looking for one person and one person only" said Erik.

"Why are you here then?" Hamtaro asked

"Because" said Aran "Terminator and Destroyer are both the same people!"

I thought that was stupid so I asked "Why the heck did he do that?"

"Obviously" said Hamtaro "he had so many grudges against him that they might come together and foil his plans. So he made two identities of himself"

"Oh, well he failed at that, because we're all here, right?" said Fox

"Hey" I said "Now that we're all here, who want to beat up Terminator"

Everyone agreed, so we went on to this massive base, bigger than any base Eggman ever built.

We got inside and there we were, Terminator again.

"Ah" said Terminator "So you all found out what I was up to. You all, unfortunately, are too late. The weather changing machine is being loaded into my ship. Soon, it will travel the world setting remote controlled nano bots into the atmosphere. Then…"

I get enough rule the world crap from Eggman so I said "Yeah, yeah, control the weather, rule the world, that scenario. You're not getting away with this, 'cause we're all here. Your plan has failed"

"Not completely, Sonic" said Terminator "For you must battle my greatest creation yet! The black probe droid!"

"The what?" asked Fox

"Not the same robot I fought before I left the island" Hamtaro said

It was another probe droid, but it was black and not green.

"So" said Fox "You've built another robot. Come on guys, let's destroy that thing"

"Fox, no! It's too powerful!" said Aran.

But it was too late. The flk team ran up and tried to attack. But at one powerful blast, it knocked them away. The flk team laid there, dead!

To be continued…


	3. battling with Terminator

Sonic in: When Heroes Collide: Part IV

That was cold. Very cold. That thing, killed three heroes, and the system they came from probably relied on them. I felt so sorry for them.

"Oh, guys" I said "I barely knew ya"

No really, I barely knew them.

"You'll pay for that, Terminator" said Umbreon

He started to race towards the black probe droid, but it was about to shot him. No, not Umbreon, too. No! I won't let the same happen to him, so I knocked the black probe droid's gun away and Umbreon hit him.

Then, everyone except Hamtaro joined us. Hamtaro was staring at the flk team like he was going to try to revive them, which was stupid 'cause it's imposable to raise someone from the dead.

"Hamtaro" I said "Their dead! Leave them alone"

Then the black probe droid hit me hard. I was losing my focus, I had to ignore Hamtaro. If he wants to be that way, fine. At least we're the ones avenging Fox, Link, and Kirby.

The fight started getting harder. The black probe droid was beating us dry. Then, four blurs came out of nowhere and totaled the black probe droid. I couldn't believe my eye and two pupils. It was Fox, Link, and Kirby, alive and well, and Hamtaro was with them. Then, I thought Hamtaro must have revived them by sending a copy of his power to them. It was possible 'cause of what happened when Hamtaro_ tripped _me with his staff earlier.

"Whoa" I said "Fox, Link, Kirby, your alive?"

"Thanks to Hamtaro" said Fox

I thought I was hallucinating from that hit I got from the black probe droid, but it was true they were alive!

"You may have defeated the black probe droid" said Terminator "But you have yet to win the battle. LAUNCH THE SHIP NOW!"

Terminator and the black probe droid ran down two hallways.

"HAHAHA!" said Terminator on the speakers "Ship launched. You are too late. And, F.Y.I., the reactor is about to explode. Can you all stop me, the black probe droid, the ship, and the reactor at the same time? Oh and here's the catch"

Then, an army of probe droids came out of nowhere.

"The black probe droid" said Hamtaro

"Terminator" I said

"The probe droids" said Fox

"The ship" said Umbreon

"The reactor" said Erik

Then we all looked at each other and knew we had to split up: Hamtaro went after the black probe droid, I went after Terminator, Fox, Link, and Kirby stayed behind and held of the probe droids, the pokeagents went on the ship, and Samus Aran and Erik went to stop the reactor.

I went down a long hallway, where Terminator went down. Then, I made it.

"You've got nowhere to run now, Terminator" I said "Your plans have been foiled"

"You may have caught up to me, Sonic" said Terminator "But can you beat me"

Then, four pillars came out, two from the ceiling two from the ground, and Terminator went into one of them.

"Can you find out which one I'm in without getting crushed?" asked Terminator

"Been there done that" I said. It was like the last boss on _Sonic the Hedgehog_ (My first game)

It was like the last boss. I took him out like I did Eggman two years ago. Then, after spinning into him a couple of times, he came out of one of the pillars and said "You haven't defeated me yet, Sonic. After all, it all depends on what your friends are doing"

Then, Samus Aran, Erik, the pokeagents, Fox, Link, Kirby, Hamtaro, and the black probe droid came flying through the wall and hit my back.

"Ow" I said "What was that for?"

That was fun!" said Skipper "Let's do that again"

"Let's not" said Umbreon

"No matter" said Terminator "The black probe droid will finish you off"

"I don't think so" I said "'cause I think my spines pierced it"

I said that because I felt my spins inside some machinery. It was the Black probe droid

We all got up and the black probe droid was filled with holes, and blew up.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPEICE, RUINED" said Terminator

"System overload" said a computer "The entire facility will explode in 1 minute"

"Well" said Terminator "That's my queue. So long everyone, see you in the afterlife!"

Terminator started to get away in that robot of his, but a big chunk of his ship (Obviously, the pokeagents destroyed it) fell on the wheel of his robot and it couldn't move. We high tailed it out of there. Then, the base blew up and rubble was left of it. Terminator rose from the pile of rocks, defenseless.

"My base, my plans, my probe droids, MY ROBOT! DESTROYED" said Terminator

Fox pointed his blaster at Terminator and said "You've failed. Good luck getting out of Antarctica"

Fox lowered his blaster and Terminator ran away.

"Oh, YEAH!" I said "We did it! We all did it!"

"Yep" said Fox "Terminator is finally defeated"

"Oh, and by the way" said Umbreon "I believe these belong to you"

He gave Hamtaro the ham gems and me the chaos emeralds.

"Terminator was using them to power the weather changing machine" said Espeon.

Then, the blizzard cleared and the sun started to set.

"Hey, guys" I said "That was fun! We should see each other again sometime"

"Yeah" said Kirby "that was pretty cool"

Then, Aran and Erik took of their helmets. Aran had long blonde hair, she also had blue eyes. Erik had blonde hair and blue eyes also, but his hair went halfway down his neck.

"Hey, Aran" said Erik "We gotta head back to H.Q. to get my S-rank"

"Your right" said Aran "See you guys later. I hope we meet again sometime"

They walked off.

"Hey, we've got to get going, too" said Umbreon

"Yeah, dude" said Espeon "the other pokemon are going to like, totally be wondering where we went"

"Bye, guys" said Treeko

They walked off.

"Hey, guys" said the hologram of an old rabbit that came out of Fox's vest "Peppy here, great job! Head back home so we can collect our fee. Peppy out" The hologram disappeared

"Well, guys" said Fox "We've got to head home to. After all, we didn't do this for free"

"We'll catch you later" said Kirby

"Farewell, my friends" said Link "Until, we meet again"

"By the way, Hamtaro" said Fox "Thanks for the powers. We'll be in touch"

They walked off.

I had a signal again so I called Tails

"Great job, Sonic" said Tails "You did it!"

"We're having a party at the U.S.S. Hedgehog, want to join?" asked Shadow

"Okay" I said "I'll be there!"

I hung up and looked at Hamtaro

"Well, Hamtaro" I said "I've gotta run"

"Yeah, I've got to run, too" Hamtaro said

I thought about what to say to Hamtaro.

"Hey, Hamtaro" I said "When I first saw you, at first I was a little jealous of your speed. You were like me with a stick. But, as we progressed, I figured you're not all that bad. You've helped me through thick and thin, and revived three people giving them the ability to do what we can do. So, what can I say, you're pretty cool"

"Thanks, Sonic" he said "But if it wasn't for you and your team, I would have never found Terminator, and he would have ruled the world. You're the first one who I've met who can run as fast as me. So, you're pretty cool, too"

I didn't want to leave Hamtaro out here so I said "Hey, Hamtaro, your not going to walk to that Island of yours, are you? How about a lift?"

"That would be great" Hamtaro said.

So we boarded the Tornado 2 and we flew back to the U.S.S. Hedgehog. I gave Hamtaro a boat so he can go back to the ham-ham Island. During the party, I told everyone what happened. Then, after a while, I looked at the sunset out at the sea. Then, I knew that we'd all see each other again.

That was one of the greatest adventures I had.

The End


End file.
